Dance With The Devil
by lite.pretti.rebel
Summary: 'The game never changes, the only differences are the players in it.' Some seek immense power. Some will ruin anyone and anything to obtain that power. Ada is convinced the only way to be powerful is through Wesker himself. But is he even capable to love?
1. Lust

_**Author's Note: This is my newest piece, Dance with the Devil. I was thinking about combining my prologue for Anarchy with this work because my ideas totally shifted but that will come later. **__**This fiction contains explicit sexual contact, mature language and suggestive themes. Please read with discretion. I do not own Resident Evil or Capcom. **__**Enjoy, feedback is very much appreciated. **_

* * *

**The reward of sin is death. That's hard…If we say that we have no sin we deceive ourselves, and there's no truth in us. Why then, belike we must sin and so consequently die. Ay, we must die an everlasting death. What doctrine call you this, _Che sera sera_, 'What will be shall be?' Divinity, adieu!" - Act I, Scene I**

**Doctor Faustus by Christopher Marlowe**

* * *

It all started with a little white lie. Simply because her lust for power was stronger than her faith in love. She wanted to rebel against the simplicity of happiness because she didn't believe it was eternal. So she wanted to make a pack with the devil. The power offered seemed to be the very opposite of love.

It was promising. It had to be forever.

"_The final stage of this newly regenerated virus requires human cells to live in and breed parasites, as well as gas that infects humans with the same blood type as the 'mother'. That's basically how the process works. " _

"_Mother?"_

"_This brand of virus requires a human host to breed organically. A female. It's eggs are like food, blood cells for the virus to live." _

Ada listened. Her heart pounding at the lack of ethics. She was assigned to retrieve females chosen at random all with particular blood types. As monstrous as it seemed, she had to continue. It was all for the power.

Wesker still had her in his grasps, after all these years. A reason always surfaced that appealed to her greedy senses. The BSAA confirmed him dead but she stood in front of him and made deals after deals. Her gave her a list of people and files to retrieve.

"_Will you do it?"_

She yearned to be where he was, anywhere he was. The fly on his wall, the stray particle of lint on his collar, the left glove on his hand. He was power, he smelled like it, he tasted like it. She saw him as a god, he was her high. All her dreams, all emotional connection was cut for her chance to one day be as his equal.

"_Give me this. And I will give you life." _

He always spoke gently. At least to her ears.

"_With you?"_

He smiled.

She cringed at the silence. But accepted it. And that night he made her feel so dirty. He fucked her into spasms. Made her swallow him and gag, choke. She bled and bruised, taken by her sick aphrodisiac. This was somehow the only type of love that felt right to her, nothing like the softness of her last lover. She hated herself with a passion for her picky ways and her venomous desires. But she was never good at wanting what was good for her. Life was a game. A dirty game. And she was determined to find her place in it.


	2. Revenge

_Thank you to those who reviewed my story, it means a lot to me. Just a note that a lot of the characters will seem OOC but it is simply my view on their personas from a creative mind state. I took the profiles of the beautifully crafted characters of Resident Evil and personified them, using their unspoken words and untold stories as inspiration. I do see Ada as a needy, vulnerable young woman underneath that badass exterior. I wanted to explore that, putting her in the place of nudity and total truth. I often wondered what her motivation behind her actions in the storylines of RE, what pushed her to choose this career goal of being a spy/disloyal bitch. I explored that and came up with my own conclusion. She has an obsession with power and will do whatever she can to do that._

_Enjoy. And please review._

* * *

When Chris Redfield entered his small apartment, he found his girlfriend and long time partner standing in the middle of the kitchen. He never removed his shoes, or tossed his keys on the coffee table. He would head straight thorough the house until he looked into the only brown eyes that made him swoon. But today was different. There was an uneasy aura in the air, one that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge.

"Leon Kennedy will be here in 10 minutes…Chris something's wrong."

"Kennedy?"

"He wouldn't explain anything," She continued, her eyes locked on him as he sauntered around the tiled floors undoing his holster and glaring into cupboards and refrigerators "I told him I didn't know what time you'd be home. He didn't care. He said he would wait however long.."

Chris smiled and walked over to her, wrapping her in his arms. She wore nothing else but his old jersey and her hair cascaded over her shoulders. Four years ago she never thought things would play out the way it did. But sometimes it felt like he smiled at her deepest insecurities and laughed at the things that made her want to slit her own throat. The tragedies of what she went through before he and Sheva Alomar rescued her never ceased to plague her mind. It was the air she breathed, it was in the food she ate, it was the unholy water that covered her every morning as she washed herself. Her nights were no stranger to cold sweats, abrupt screams, insomnia. Chris comforted her as best as he could, but he assumed her symptoms were common with the rest of the ones who had the title of 'survivor' to the bio terrorism of Umbrella Corporation. He assumed it platonic and occasional. Jill did her best, therefore, to keep it a secret. That her nightmares prior to being abducted by Wesker was fairytales compared to now; they were suffocating. The sexual trances, the brainwashing, the blood on her hands from innocent civilians. She killed countless children, families, elders for this man who held her conscious psyche in a body that no longer belonged to her. It was a nightmare each day.

And Chris came back for her. Yes, true. But the demonic blackness that engulfed her vision for any type of happiness in the future. The darkness scared her, and she jumped at awkward noises. This new person was never her, her mental strength had disappeared, dissipated after so much effort went into rebelling against the mind control and it's aftermath. She lost her feminity; and when Chris Redfield took her into his home, opened his heart up to her, she sought him out to be the one to bring it back. To touch her in every single place and crevice of her curves, like a real man touches a real women. To crawl up into her deepest part and release as much light as he possibly could muster up, to annihilate all the darkness that had been there before. He opened up his shelter and life to her, so she wouldn't feel lonely as she tried to piece her life back together. He inspired sundresses, nights filled with making love and interesting dates in the desperation to give her back a life. One where she would smile and make decisions of her own. Chris knew she had lost all hope going through months of a human's worst nightmare. So when he kissed her ample breasts after making love to her until she fell asleep, or when he crept up behind her as she washed dishes at the sink, he always tried to console her with as much passion as possible. He didn't see as much horror as she had, but he felt the trauma when he looked in her eyes. Everyday with her was a vow that he would never allow her to see those days again. Every second became a mission to achieve true peace.

She appreciated his efforts, she adored him for his loyalty to her. He tried tirelessly in between missions with the BSAA. His money was hers, he supplied her every need. He came home to her every night, he gave her keys to whatever vehicle she desired to go off and enjoy life. Their bond began as a partner, then grew as friends, and through bloodshed and rain blossomed into love. In his arms, she was all his. Whatever was left of her. She had no where else she would rather be. The most sanity she felt was with him, in an apartment in Chicago. Life seemed so much brighter, easier with her by his side, in a fight and in his bed.

"Well whatever it is, you might want to go put some pants on. Secret agents don't always use doors as entrances and I don't want him to see your-"

"Chris, I'm serious. It has something to do with the dreams…" Jill cut in, flustered. She would be cracking up at her partner's humor but she couldn't get Leon's tone out of her head. She would be a fool to think the nightmare was over. Of course, evil was bound to rear it's ugly head. Her right eye twitched as she felt her stomach curl up into difficult knots, and she found herself curling her fingers into the fabric of his white v neck. He shook his head and moved his mouth as if he was saying 'no'. He kissed her forehead just as a horn was heard beeping annoyingly from the window.

Jill frowned and crossed to the window, parting the sheer curtain to see a black Aston Martin park smoothly. She turned back to Chris and he gave her a encouraging smirk.

"Pants, please honey?" he reminded. Jill rolled her eyes and left.

When Chris opened the door, he immediately sized up the large built figure in his doorway. Leon Kennedy was no more than a cocky, pretty boy, but as much as Chris wanted to hate him…he couldn't. In another life, the two would've been the worst enemies, competing on anything that needed to be conquered. But things were different, and they both concluded in one another a 'comrade'. They were cut from the same cloth, two highly skilled protagonists that fought the sin that plagued them.

"Cunt." Leon greeted with a dull smirk.

"Boyscout." Chris responded, stepping aside so he could enter and lock the door.

Leon followed him to the living room and looked around before relaxing on a lazy boy, his posture remaining rigid and composed. This definitely wasn't the living space he was used to, and nothing compared to his spacious bachelor pad he owned in Washington D.C. He almost huffed at it, Chris was the type of man to be rolling in cash from military operations and not spend it like a rich man. Leon disagreed. He was going to live while he could, because every night out seemed like his last. Too bad Chris was just as stubborn as he was and would not change his ways for a jet set life. Perhaps it had something with being in a relationship.

"Something to drink?" Chris asked, entering the room with two beers. Leon flashed him a thumbs up and accepted it as Chris sat. The two looked at each other for a while before anyone spoke. The rookie cop's piercing, cold blue eyes were focused, and made it obvious he was eager to speak. Chris stared back, occasionally sipping from his bottle, leaning back and relaxing. His mind mentally assessed possible situations, the important, worst case scenario that would vindicate Leon S. Kennedy coming all the way to Chicago.

"So what's up? You got Jill in a craze."

"Are you and Sheva Alomar sure you 'did the job' when you were in South Africa?"

Chris glared at him. Leon was never one to beat around the bush but if he didn't know him anymore, he could've sworn he was trying to be disrespectful. The report filed by him and his partner was extensive in evidence, a thorough account of all events and information acclaimed while trapped in the nightmare of Wesker's last episode. His last episode. Chris and Sheva saw his demise, firsthand. Every hit, every bullet, every assault was to see the ringleader of the most threatening operation of bio-terrorism disintegrate. He was sure of his death, the anger and hatred he had for Albert Wesker surpassed any other level of emotion he ever possessed for anyone alive. Every time he saw the man's face, he was reminded of Jill's pain, and that fueled him to go mad.

"Would you come to my fucking house and disrespect me?" He responded lowly to the blonde haired man. Leon sighed and slid a envelope across the coffee table to him from the confides of his inside jacket pocket. He waited for Chris to open it before answering.

"Maybe the bastard has a twin who was separated at birth because those pictures are recent. They leaked from an unknown search, also enclosed are still frames from security cameras at a laboratory in Amsterdam. The reports are from two BSAA officials who took the footage, released it to our base and were killed in a ambush shooting two hours later. Even though I have been off duty, I was immediately called in by the Secretary of Defense. At the bottom of the July 11th report, there's a list of targets, or destinations. I'm not sure…there's all encrypted in the messaging. Vancouver, Rhodes (Greece) and The United States is listed, right after Raccoon City, The Arkalay Mountains, the Antarctic, Spain Sheena Island, Spencer Rain, Russia and South Africa. What do all those places have in common?" Leon sighed and put his chin in the cradle of his calloused hand, and set his elbow on his knee. All the details was memorized. He spent all night studying the files, trying to cough up a good explanation to explain why the nightmare never just died. He watched Chris process the information, saw the holographic dots he connected one by one, his anxiety grew on his face. But is was anger that was more prevalent.

"How much time do we have?"

"Not long. Hunnigan and her team, as well as the special forces branch of the government are trying to decode all that presently. You know America doesn't do play nice with threats of terrorism…and everything is terrorism to them."

"What do you have in mind…concerning stopping them?""Want my honesty?"

"Of course."Leon lowered his eyes and peered at the ground. He bit his lip and shook his head, his heartbeat swayed in rhythm and he relaxed.

"Assembling a team of the best motherfuckers to ever handle zombies and a grenade launcher and ending this off the record. No BSAA, no government. Just people who have nothing but revenge on their minds."

"Kennedy-"

"None of us will ever be able to move on until this is finished for good. Not Claire, not you, not me, not Jill." he interjected coldly.

Chris let his words sink in, and effect him. The son of a bitch was right, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, it hung off of every syllable.

"I know you want her to live again. Free of demons. Free of bad memories that have nothing to do with being content with you." Leon added in a hiss.

Sin for him was the only way of trying to compensate for the sin of Umbrella. It was the most excruciating feeling he every experienced in his life and he was scared of the things he was capable of on his quest to stop the bad dreams and empty voids. He would carry out the mission without Chris for a chance to be a normal human being again.

"I'm in.""Good. I know grabbing the other Redfield will be a breeze now."

Chris glanced back, to make sure they were the only two in the room before leaning forward and speaking so that only Leon could hear him.

" I want to end this so that she can only see me."

Leon nodded "We all need this."

And so it was decided. The plan was set. The desire to kill sin.

Outside the doorway to the living room, Jill crumbled up against the cold wall. Silent tears flooded her cheeks and her insides felt hollow. The circulation of the blood in her toes ceased.

Her breathing pattern was gone. She had died standing still.


	3. Corpse

**_Thank you to everyone who commented. This chapter is very dark , and I apologize to the Ada fans out there because you guys are going to hate what I've made out of her. But, please enjoy and review. 3_**

* * *

_Men fear death as children fear to go in the dark; and as that natural fear in children is increased by tales, so is the other. _  
Francis Bacon

* * *

The drive back to the outskirts of the base was a dreadfully long one. One that poisoned Ada with every mile she drove, memories of brighter days glided past her with the trees, and ponds. She remembered her first car, a sinful red and fast horsepowered mustang. A 1968 model. The only problem was that it's engine was horrible and it was practically stolen. Nevertheless she remembered cruising down San Francisco streets, before her name was ever Ada Wong, just a care-free teen with nothing but the sly ability to take what she wanted and not get caught. But of course your sins always caught up to you and she quickly fell into hands that owned her and required her to slave for the rest of her life...fate has a weird way of flipping you on your ass.

She remembered missing her prom. Her forest green dress still hung over the side of her canopy bed. It waited to be adorned by a slim and slightly curvy frame like hers, still fresh and new in it's own skin. It was custom made, just for her, paid for with all her summers earning working at the city's library. Ada prided herself in the fact that she paid her own money for her own dress and shoes. Even though she didn't have a date due to some nasty rumors, she was still determined to have a good time and disregard the animousity for the kids at school who hardly knew her.

It was hardly her fault that she was raped. Adam Brower told her he loved her and invited her to a dinner date. It wasn't her fault that when she entered his house so that he could 'grab his keys and finish ironing his shirt', the door locked, five of his friends jumped out and there was a video camera in her face. She was ambushed, and taken advantage of, and all her friends disowned her. It wasn't her fault she was young and in love, or just swooned by the young quarterback of the football team. He was dashing, and appealing, and smart and bold. But no one believed her. She was left all alone with sick nightmares and a unbelievable hatred from then on for the opposite sex. She learned from a very early age that no one cared about anyone but herself. Love was hard for her because of Adam and his friends. A man's touch never felt right unless it was painful. She flinched if it was soft, her body allergic to affection. Sex was always hard, it had to be. Brutal, painful, blood.

Ada smiled to herself. After she got out of training under the Umbrella Corporation, she killed Adam Brower and his 5 friends. He was doing nothing but living with his knocked up girlfriend in some run down apartment. He was worthless, cowering under the scope of her handgun, and Ada doesn't quite remember the words exchanged. She mocked his pleas for mercy, for himself more than his pregnant girlfriend who was screaming her head off and mumbling pathetically. Her scope focused on the woman's stomach and fired. Then fired on the head of her victim, and then aimed at Adam's nose and shot. She relished in the silence, coated herself in the blood that seeped from his face. Her face cracked into a smile and she inhaled the scent of gunfire and hot blood. She bent and kissed his lips just the way she wanted him to kiss her when he was alive. From that day she discovered that men were only good if they were dead or if they stayed at a distance. Of course characters like the inevitable Albert Wesker made this theory absolutely contradictory, ones like the honorable, strong poster boy, Leon Kennedy made the theory stay breathing.

He was the opposite of everything she deserved, Leon Scott Kennedy, in her opinion of course. Time after time, she left him high and dry because it was protocol in her books. What did she do to be treated with such respect, with such care and patience? The more he got to know his rare breed was the more she pushed him away. Her insides almost exploded the first time she let him be with her in the intimacy of intercourse. She itched at his rough hands kneeding her flesh, tending to every sound emitted from her throat...cradling her. It all was wrong and did not excite her, but she pretended because a part of her wanted to make her mind _like _what he gave to her. Such warmth, was logically what a woman deserved, but such warmth could never _cure_ Ada in the way she thought was right.

She was confused. But confused felt better to her than vulnerable.

Wesker told her one dark night in Paris that her confusion would be the death of her. Confusion caused dissention. Which turned into being on the wrong side. And he told her she would die because of a illogical decision. His words cut through her like a knife and it turned her on that he said it without remorse, it got her off that he didn't even care. He laughed at her, and hr self defense was nothing but a murmur and a smirk. The biggest enemy that ever stuck with her since the incident with Adam was this fake outer shell she put on for show. This cocky, femme fatale, sly bitch that had no friends and just resorted to prancing around following orders. After a while she could no longer fight the ego, it became her, when she was so confused she had no idea who she really was. Ada believed that Wesker knew that, and the power to know those things about a person was just another reason she wanted all that he possessed. He knew everyone's weakness, no matter the length of time he knew them, and his mind worked prolifically to attack whatever venue he could to put his adversary underneath him and never above.

He was a god, and he took her breath away.

She remembered her parent's murder, before the murder of her first and last boyfriend ever, coming home to find them dead in their beds. Her father's brains coated the linen white sheets, his skull in fragments besides her mother's lifeless form. It was the first account of gore she had ever experienced up close and personal. Their blood was still warm when she reached them, it seeped down the bedposts and into the cracks on the wooden floors. Her hands clutched their shirts, and shook them. Her mouth made movements that indicated desperation but they didn't respond. Life and her innocence froze, and she was never the same again. She later shed her name, and normal life for one that enabled her freedom and strength. One where she had the upper hand and was always a part of something. Sure, her rank came with some giving, she had to lower her standards and do things a young lady her age wasn't supposed to be participating in, but she wanted _it_. Power, strength, to be invincible. So anyone was easy to kill, anyone was easy to sleep with, anyone was no one if they didn't possess what she needed to survive.

Which brought her to why the woman tied up in the garbage bag in the back of the white van she drove wasn't a big deal. Her screams turned to muffled moaning and had just recently turned to silence. Ada had broke her ribs proudly, tied a sock, soaked in chloroform around her mouth, and stuffed her into a body-sized black bag. Her spiked heels damaged her body, taking out some restrained anger on the woman for the man at the restaurant that messed up her lunch order earlier. She tied the bag and dumped her in the back before starting on her long drive. She was a mother of three and took Ada two days to find.

Three burly men took the bag out of the back as soon as she pulled up. She walked passed them wordlessly, head held high because she was just so confident she had done a prompt and worthy job that Wesker would adore her for. As much as someone are frigid as Albert Wesker could muster up.

She was paged in a hour later and beat to death by Wesker himself in the confines of his soundproof office and beat to death. He commanded her to bring the woman back alive and she was nothing more than a corpse. So that night he slammed her, broke her and chastized her for disobidence. Raped her, tortured her and left her unconcious after he was done. He couldn't kill her yet, he regretted to admit he still needed her.

"I require you, for the bitchwork. Remember that, Ada Wong." he muttered in her ear before retiring to his own bedroom.

Ada ate every hit and couldn't help but just love being close to him.


	4. Dollhouse

_**This chapter, I introduce Rebecca and Billy. My Chemical Romance inspired this to come about, so big ups to them. I do not own them, or Resident Evil, just to remind you guys. I'm not ready to go headfirst into a full blow out lemon but I hope my teasers within my chapter will keep everyone in anticipation. I don't know about you all but there's nothing I enjoy more than a good old lemon...lol. **_

**_To Lime Rickey: Thanks for reading, I hope you continue to like my story.._**

**_To cjjs: Thanks for reviewing my every chapter! I appreciate it sooo much. On the subject of chapter 3, Ada is a tragic case. I hope your mixed feeling have more positivity than negativity and that you continue to be interested in her motivation. My aim is not to make her a bad guy but just to explore the darker, unsaid side to her. I pondered up a darkness that through reading other fictions, hasn't been explored through Ada...and I like new ideas. As I develop the others more, you will start to see my unique perspective on them all. For now, I have to get the introductions out the way. _**

**_And now to the Fiction...enjoy._**

* * *

_**Gazing into her killing jar, I'd sometimes stare for hours**_

_**She even poked a hole so I could breathe**_

_**She bought the last line**_

_**I'm just the worst kind of guy to argue **_

_**With what you might find**_

_**And for the last night I lie**_

_**Could I lie with you?**_

**_The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill you- My Chemical Romance_**

* * *

Rebecca Chambers pulled up into her broad driveway and her stomach did a flip. Every night around 12:45am, she would get the same pleasant greeting on her navy colored doorsteps and she wasn't quite used to it yet. Her shiny silver volkswagon gives a purr as it whipped into the garage of her isolated condo on the outskirts of Washington, Bonney Lake. It was quiet, and people were polite for the most part. Which is just what suited soft spoken, mellow Rebecca. She ran a center for children with cancer in that vicinity, along with some research work for the BSAA on her off days.

After her episode in the Arklay mountain, she pushed to receive her Ph.D and quickly pursue her life's dream of helping others. The things she faced was too much for her young age and she felt the sudden anxiety to achieve all her regular lifetime goals before the inevitable happened. She always had nightmares of one day the ghosts of her ex-teammates barging through her door with an impeccable plan and lead on how to end Umbrella. At first, it had been strictly her career. She completed her studies in a record breaking two years and jumped headfirst into the rehabilitation center. The kids she met there was extraordinary, and she loved going to work everyday. With her constant support to the BSAA, she didn't need the money, but it brought joy and light to her past darkness. There were things she learned she could not cure, like the evil intentions of people who did the cruel things they did. Or her four year span of loathing herself for not saying more to Billy Coen, a convict with whom she fell in love with in one terror filled night.

He was when her world collapsed and fell into place all at the same time. She came home with a tray filled with test specimens for some after hours studying and dropped them all over her black pumps at the sight of the object of her affection standing in her doorway. It was surreal. Her heart stopped, restarted, pausing and ran away from her. She remembers crashing into his arms without words, foreign tears blotching his black tee shirt. It wasn't important how he ended up in her house, or why he was provoked to scare her like that. He was all she dreamt about for four long years, and if he was nothing but a ghost, she didn't want anyone to tell her. The most important thing to her was his unbelievably large biceps swallowing her in his embrace, his chin ontop her head of chesnut colored tresses that had now grown to her mid back and was held back in a elastic band. His breathing was real, as was his scent. Still masculine, still raw, still comforting.

The comfort she went without for four years.

She passed on all other suitors. Famous, rich, beautiful doctors that tried to court her. She lied, claimed to being a devote lesbian to get them away from her. At work, her 'partner' lived in Canada and they only got to see each other twice a year. It sufficed. But it was really him she yearned for.

And she told him. Whispered it in his ear, earnestly.

_"I've waited for you, for so long…"_

_"I know…doll face."_

Her mother once told her that if she loved something, she should let it go, and that if it came back, **the love was mutual**. At the age of six, her mentality was much more mature than the other girls her years, so this fact seemed unrealistic. But with the given situation, the line fate casted her way, she had no choice. Pursuing a relationship of any kind didn't seem to have any purpose, so she passed on them all. So she tossed the fairytale in the back of her mind. His body on top of her inexperienced limbs flooded her minds at times in the darkness of her bedroom when she eagerly sought out orgasms alone. Her mind sometimes ran away with her, and it pixilated images of a future with the ex-convict. Lunch in the park, movie night by her fireplace, vacations in Cuba…

For four years, he remained her private dream. Her secret. But he came back for her. And her heart fit to bursting. Her mother was right.

After the exchange of simple words, he wasted no time in doing what he fantasized of for all that time. She trusted him enough to answer her twenty one questions in the morning. Billy Coen kissed her with every bit of gratitude, affection and adoration he had for the tiny young woman. Of course, she saved his life. She gave him his freedom. She allowed him to rebuild a life. And he did what he could to walk the streets in the daylight and return to her, a man suitable to be worthy of her attention. Rebecca crumbled into his arms, practically swooned from their first second of contact. She broke into a million pieces for him to explore and put back together and he did…_all night_.

He unfolded her, it was evident in her eyes she thought long and hard about who she chose to give herself to. That was what he loved about Rebecca Chambers. She was so young but yet so very sure of every decision that was within her power. Her intelligence was so attractive, and her ambition was to die for. But in her eyes, he knew she thought many lonely nights about him, it cause a weird reaction in his heart. One he never felt before. So he kissed and worshipped her body for hours on end. He did everything he dreamt about to her, his heavy hands worked carefully under her fragile form. So carefully, he explored her, catering to her every whimper and moan. Her body laid before him, in nothing but his dogtags she never removed from her neck, withering with new found pleasure, heaving with spasms never experience prior to him. And he instructed her on how to explore him, he smiled at the childlike wonder in her eyes. Her eyes memorized every deeply sculpted crevice of his defined muscles, trying to fathom how all of him, would please her without dying in his arms out of complete bliss.

He found forever that night, deep inside her.

The sheer minutes she felt pain make his inside cramp up, he hated hearing her murmurs of discomfort, but he was patient. Until sunrise, they feasted of one another. By the next night, Rebecca cared less that she was a no-show to work and a very important facility meeting. They didn't leave the bed… making up for lost time had no time limit and they took every advantage of that fact. Before her body collapsed from exhaustion, she cowered in the safety of his arms and asked one simple question

'Please be here when I awake…'

Ever since then, they had been inseparable.

She enjoyed his warmth every morning when she woke up. He was her personal alarm clock, thanks to his personal insomnia problem, and always was prolific on her being on time to work after a passionate night of lovemaking. Rebecca pleasured herself in the little things she discovered about him: he was a great cook, an expert in breakfast dining, he had a special skill in mechanical endeavors and he was extra funny after a few shots of Tequila. He never ran out of ideas on how to romance her and loved six hour long work outs. He couldn't legally work so he spent his time while she was at work rebuilding muscle cars. He kissed her goodbye when she left for the day and was always waiting for her on her doorstep when she pulled up in her driveway. Rebecca gave him her garage so he could keep his tools and tamper away with his cars, which he loved her for. They planned dates alone by the lake, and nights in with a new movie each time, equipped with popcorn and candy._ Just the way she liked it. _

It wasn't perfect, but after four months of him finding her, she was positive he wasn't going anywhere.

Everyday she took her walk up the cutely decorated walkway to her porch, she would lock eyes with him. The aroma of Marlboro cigarettes filled her nostrils as her spine shivered. He gave her that look. The look that a man only completely head over heels in love with a woman's mind, body and soul would give. Like he wanted to see into her mind, devour her whole and hold her tight all in one instance. His cigarette hung idly on the corner of his lips and he would rake a calloused hand through his jet black hair, a little longer now then the night she met him. He stood in the presence of her and tossed his cigarette aside before she reached the confinement of his arms. Rebecca relaxed, finally and allowed him to engulf her with his large body, swaying slightly.

"Hello…" she squeaked as he squeezed the air of out her briefly, she gave a giggle and peered up at him behind her deep bangs. They cut her hair back into her pixie cut. He loved it that way, she liked his longer.

Billy sighed and released her, to examine her as If she had a noticeable change since the morning when she left him "How was your day, honeybun?"

"Same old shit?"

"Ah. Life."

She laughed. A hearty one.

Rebecca let him slip his hand into hers, but looked up at him in confusion when he didn't proceed inside as she moved.

"What's wrong?"Billy didn't look at her, his eyes was lingering down the dark street, their house was the only one for miles. He had a frown fixed on his lips also.

"You have company waiting for you upstairs…"

"What?"

"They told me they were old friends of yours, from the first incident when you were with Bravo Team and also agents of the BSAA. I knew they must've been important to you since they knew your place of residence. They knew so much about you, doll. So I had them wait upstairs, they only arrived about 15 minutes ago."

Rebecca's heart dropped "Chris…Jill..?"

"Yes, and a couple of others. I remember you telling me of them so I didn't kill em'," he joked lightly "They said they need to talk to you, it's important."

Rebecca's nightmare was coming true, just as she predicted it. Loose tabs were always kept with the ones who shared interactions of the darkness of the Umbrella Corporation, but ever since she reunited with Billy, she wanted to stay as far away from that as possible. The people involved in the BSAA and neighboring communities all devoted in stopping bio-terrorism would exchange emails and such. Reports from missions, any type of evidence that would serve as a lead. For the sake of losing him, she didn't want to risk it. Never before did she have something of her own, like the love he gave her, and there was no way she was going to sacrifice that. Like every average girl, she wanted a wedding eventually, kids, and to grow old and gray with someone. Her friends Claire and Jill never saw things her way, but that didn't matter. If she were to participate in any type of recon mission (which was the most logical reason as to why Chris Redfield would track her down), she knew Billy wouldn't let her go without him. He was her partner in battle and now, in love.

There was no way she was going to lose him.

"Billy…I…"

He smiled, stroking her cheek to comfort her. A arm slid around her waist and he kissed her in her favorite spot below her left ear "I know. But they may have something here. Just hear them out. And no matter what, I'm here for you."

The words were simple but the meaning behind them was plentiful. Enough for the young doctor to inhale deeply and exhale thankfully, and wordlessly walk up the steps and into her place that she and her partner only knew as refuge for so long. Just them, alone.

Billy's hand smacked her on the ass as she dragged herself up the stairs and when she glanced back, he raised and eyebrow and his smirk was enough to make her strip. She faked a offended face at him but when he rolled his eyes and coaxed her to continue moving, she accepted defeat.


	5. Romance

_**Thanks to everyone who viewed my last chapter!**_

**_Just a note: (a) this was a bit rushed so plz forgive me for any typos. _**

**_(b) Because it was rushed, I will be sure to respond you my readers in the next chapter._**

* * *

**"What breaks in a moment may take years to mend."**

**Swedish Proverb quote**

* * *

He was just average in his opinion.

A ex-rookie cop and new school federal agent…well maybe not exactly.

After Spain, and rescuing Ashley, he formally discharged from the service. He signed all the necessary papers, accepted all the wishes from his companions in the White House gratefully, and attended the 'going away' party his comrades threw for him. The amount of older people, higher up in ranks, that showed him appreciation was flattering. His age was half of theirs and some change, it didn't make any sense.

Leon couldn't take the closeness, especially not so fast. It was his first mission, and the only reason he was chosen was because of the critique on his prior experience in Raccoon City as a new cop. Obviously, he had a specialty in annihilating the type of _creature_ Ashley Graham was in tango with. He discharged quickly after completing his first task. He had a trust issue and the odds of him seeing his life play out were slim. Who didn't want to live a long life? Especially after the horror of that day with Claire Redfield, Leon wasn't too keen of having to deal with that sort of thing again.

It wasn't fear, it was distrust and low tolerance.

He was a bit cocky, and his attitude was unlike one that society came in contact with. People say the only thing positive about him was that he was badass at doing intense, solo missions. One man shows. That wasn't all the way negative, however, people just didn't _know _Leon. He locked the real him inside, after Raccoon City. A noble, protagonist ate him alive and he became this image of perfection. Friends became enemies, his personal life disintegrated into nothing, he was young and didn't really get to have fun. Being the obnoxious, stubborn man he grew into, that was not acceptable.

He lost his ability to trust in Raccoon City, and almost lost his life.

Ada Wong was all he could ever want in a woman at the moment he met her. His view would change as he continue to mature, but at the moment, she was air. Given the circumstances of blood sucking zombies surrounding them, creatures of every mutation hunting them down, it wasn't the time to fall in love. Love seemed non-existent in the world they were trapped in for that moment.

**_There was no getting out, there was only moving forward. Or die._**

He remember the younger, and determined Claire Redfield saying that to him behind gritted teeth and glaring at him. It was passionate, and out of the blue. Leon remember cocking his head to the side at her, his brunette tresses falling into his eyes slightly. When he asked for an explanation, she shook her head furiously and she motioned for him to make a move after seriously making a decision. He muttered 'bi-polar' and sauntered past her, and she stuck her tongue out. They didn't speak on it again after that night, but Leon Kennedy will never get the sound of her agitated, militant heels hitting the concrete, out of his head. He thought about it when he needed a honest laugh, or when he wanted to get turned on by a stripper that jut wasn't 'doing it' for him.

But Ada, she ruined him. She was completely, utterly, **_seriously_** a liar. The list of things she did that was not even acceptable for a whimsical, naïve young man to get hit with, was a million pages long.

This was his opinion after his night with Claire fighting to survive, he thought about his life one night and laid everything on the table.

Ada lied. Ada deceived and played with his heart. She tried to kill him…on multiple occasions. She _swindled _him. Think about it, she wasn't who she said she was from the beginning, that was obvious when Leon found out she was alive after Raccoon City. She died in his arms, physically! She was a wonderful actress, and he learned later that it was her job, along with slaving for evil. The two went hand in hand.

Ada Wong was doing her job in Raccoon City, when she fed him that bullshit story about what she was doing in a run-down crime scene with scary, blood shedding monsters crawling around.

He fell in love with her, and did what he could to avenge her. But upon finding the bitch in the red dress, alive and well, shooting at him with a newly polished 4.5, he was heartbroken. It was a year and a half the next time he saw her. She popped up while he was training overnight in a academy gym. There was no way to get in the entire facility without a scan proof I.D. The only way to get one of those was by taking one from an officer. Leon was positive she had murdered someone to even gain access to the front door. There encounter was short, but plentiful. They had sex, as Ada clarified with him, he regarded the session as making love. She immediately dressed herself afterward, she didn't let him hold her, or fall asleep like time didn't matter. Her garments were on her like they never had a wrinkle, there was no blush or exhaustion in her face. No dase, or glow.

He wasted preserving himself because he was positive he that Ada was the only one for him. All that time, spent grieving over her. After that night, he realized he was in love with a stranger that wanted nothing of him. From this fact, he turned into a monster underneath his handsome face. Daytimes called for a hero and night time called for whatever he felt like doing, typically something that pleased him. Which was one of two things, the two worst possible things: women and killing.

Nights occupying his dirtiest secret and sin, he couldn't get enough of. After his reputation grew unbelievably strong for his episode with Los Illuminados, he was approached by a underground agency for skilled assassins. The offer was captivating, the thrill was like a drug to him. He moved in the shadows and wracked up bodies. It wasn't an addiction, it was a calling to him. The feeling of being in control of someone's life was better than living with the fact that he didn't have control of a simple fling.

That was his little secret. Being in love made you do crazy things, being heartbroken made you do insane things.

No one was perfect.

He smelled like cigarettes and very masculine soap. Just the way he liked it after a job. His most recent victim was a 64 year old C.E.O. involved in drug trafficking. The hit on his head was six million heavy, the note was to kill him nice and slow. It had Leon smirking in the shower and fueled him to set up a dinner date for next Tuesday for a gorgeous flight attendant he met on the way to Japan. She was calling him for weeks and he was finally in a good enough mood to pursue her. He was a man now, and took pleasure in courting a woman for his own motives. The woman had great tits, for the lack of better words, and he was interested in experiencing what she could do with them.

He parked his silver acura in a vacant lot at the warehouse and got out, lighting up a cigarette and leaning against his ride. His body was sore, but still gorgeous, in a simple v-neck and stonewashed jeans with some black boots. The leather of his holster was strapped prominently. His phone beeped and he pulled it out immediately and flipped open his Blackberry.

_**Crews**: Two seconds away. _

He replied.

_**Kennedy**: Gotcha._

Chris and Jill signed on to the operation to bring down the remaining Umbrella plants. His other partner, Sheva Alomar was also in communication, back in South Africa. Claire was still on her own mission, from which she promised she would be back from within the next three days. They were to hit Rebecca's place of residence in Washington in approximately 6 hours. Everything was going according to plan.

There was one other comrade Chris demanded that Leon include if they were going to succeed. He was friends with a young woman while he was in the Navy that he met in Sweden. She was a general in the army over there and reserved as one of the 10 best snipers in the world enlisted. He was really close with her brother before he passed away while on a recon mission and remained in good spirits with her. She founded the BSAA base in Sweden a while ago and had a disc of information that was confiscated from a TRICELL lab while she was on a rescue team. Leon protested against having a partner, but accompanying her on her journey to the states to deliver the disc was one of Chris' conditions under joining the team. Her skill in disabling decoding bio-terrorism scripts and secret data was unmatched; Chris thought it was necessary because there were many documents still not deciphered by him that could assist them in tracking Umbrella's upcoming moves.

Leon agreed to Chris' condition, but made it clear that he worked alone.

Elle Crews. Her name rang a bell in his ears. Many of the reports concerning the location of many of the missing women within the last 6 months were discovered by her. There was a new finding every week, detailing the translation of TRICELL systems she hacked into, requests to retrieve the victims, signed by her name. Then reports would come back verifying the victim in custody and rehabilitation. So Leon knew of her, but he didn't know who she was.

Just then, a black range rover whipped into the parking lot, it's high beams blinding Leon slightly. The engine simmered down and withered. And when he heard the confident rhythm of heels, he thanked the heavens. He loved that about a woman.

His jaw dropped when he laid eyes on her and he immediately reprimanded himself. He pulled on his Newport, hard and watched her approach him through the smoke.

The first thing he noticed was the contrast of her thick jet black hair that fell to her waist and against her glowing dark olive skin. Her big brown eyes came next, they were honey colored and her eyelashes were rimmed in charcoal. She was shorter than him, but her confidence and five inch heels made up for a lot. Lips were a natural pink and he thought he saw glimpse of freckles on her face. She had a half sleeve on her lower arm, right hand, which was not common for a soldier, let alone a tiny woman like her. She wore a simple, but tight royal blue tank which accentuated her breasts, and fitted skinny jeans. She had a two belts with pouches draped over her gracious, full hips and her holster hooked under her chest and held two chrome pistols proudly. It was evident she was mixed with something, her look was more exotic if anything.

Leon mentally chastised himself. Who was she?

"Mr. Kennedy." She greeted with her hand out. Her nails were painted a cautious pink, and she wore fingerless gloves. There was a hint of the dialect embedded in the way she said his name that left him breathless. His eyes softened and relished in the calm, serene feeling she had attached to her. She seemed to be more of a helper than a hurter. The vibe she carried was very honest and sincere.

"Please, Leon." he recovered, taking her hand in his. She grinned, he couldn't help but crack a smile.

"My name is Elle Crews, it's nice to meet you. Your reputation exceeds you."

He shook his head and grabbed the duffel bag out of his back seat along with the car cover that she helped him conceal his ride with "It's all a rumor, I swear."

They hopped into her range rover and she had them on the highway in an instant. Inconspicuous was the key with their upcoming operations, and Elle told Chris she didn't mind the drive.

"I've been holding a lot of files a secret because not even cyberspace can be trusted, no matter how secured my contact are, Umbrella's hackers have been inching towards ruining my whole database," Elle explained as she pushed 95mph and counting, Leon buckled his seatbelt. He never let a woman drive, and it would be a while before he could trust that she preserve his precious life "So we thought it would be best if I deliver the goods myself."

"I understand, so your like a computer geek?" he mused.

"No, I have people that want my head because of my findings." she replied simply, her voice dropping it's enthusiasm. It grew quiet until a old rock instrumental sounded on her phone and she decreased her speed, clicking her overhead compartment to grab her own cell phone. A peek at the name and she excitedly answered it. Leon glanced at her with a mesmerized expression as she dived into a conversation in her Swedish language.

_Was that Guns n' Roses?_

It was way sexier than Claire on a motorcycle, or Ada's redundant red dress…it was different. He was most taken aback more than anything. He wasn't sure to allow himself to be turned on or completely ignore her. So he zoned out.

And as always, his father's most recent advice sounded in his mind.

_Every person is different, and no one deserved the sins of a stranger on their head. Each person is a new experience. _

He rolled his eyes, his father was where he got his idiotic thoughts from.

"Leon?" she called, snapping him out of his daze. He had logged into his account that listed the new jobs available and up for grabs. With permission, a member of the agency could choose which job they wanted and go get the head, money directly deposited in one's account. He ran a search on the young woman next to him.

Elle Crews was indeed number three out of twenty five on the most wanted list…their was one reason listed: B.S.A.A.

Before answering, he texted Chris.

_**Kennedy**: Thank you for telling me you paired me with a beautiful woman with a bounty on her head. How fucked up are you?_

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I zoned out."

She shrugged "20 million is a bit overdramatic, right? I agree."

He froze. How did she know?

Elle continued driving, wordlessly. Elle Crews with her american name and Swedish accent. Her super tight body and adorable smile. How did she know…?

20 minutes later, Leon broke the silence "Who are you?"

The soldier sighed and pulled over in the dark isolated shadow of the dirt path. She turned to him and folded her hands and placed them in her lap politely.

"I am a American citizen that was raised in Sweden's army headquarters since the age of 6. I am a solider and general in the armed forces. I am a skilled sniper but a lethal hacker. You didn't think that I was going to work with someone I wasn't familiar with? I ran a background check with _my_ computer, and _everything_ popped up."

"That isn't very nice." He muttered. The tricky thing about Leon was that he was safe either way. The cops loved him, and no matter what she ranked if she was undercover, she could never push him in front of a bus that wouldn't stop in it's tracks for him. So he remained cocky and the lids that held his icy blue eyes lowered. He relaxed against the cold, leather seat. The one thing that bugged him was a woman who went searching for dirt, to find a fault in him.

Her eyes narrowed at him; Leon stunk in her nostrils with conceit. Something she didn't like. It was one thing to be secretive, but it was another to be full of shit.

"I check everyone, it helps me_ trust_," she replied "I had to make sure you weren't signed on to collect my life….I won't say anything, I promise. You aren't of any present harm to me, and Chris gave me his word you would be a reinforcement if anything. This disc needs to be delivered, so it isn't about any of us. It's about ruining plans before their carried out. But, if you still feel like you don't want to continue, the door's unlocked."

There was fatigue in her voice, and when he peered into her orbs, he saw how over running she was. Her sleep deprivation was embedded around her eyes when he stared at her long enough. It make him believe her. Digging for dirt was the way she was forced to life due to the life she chose, just as the rest of them. In some way, they all had demons chasing them in the midst of trying to achieve peace. Personal demons that restricted them from normalcy. And a part of him felt bad for her. He simply pushed his lock downward with his finger and smiled at her. Elle mouthed a 'thank you', and shifted back into drive. That night they talked for hours, Leon Kennedy flirted, Elle Crews remained ladylike and simple. She wasn't good at giving anyone too much information. It made the drive seem shorter, and more enjoyable.

Leon quickly learned to like being around someone who required nothing of him. Not his money, his body, or his insecurities. It was just…as it was.

Perhaps this new thing, was a good thing. And so he heard Claire Redfield's voice in his head, once again.

**_There was no getting out, there was only moving forward. Or die._**

She knew his deepest secret before even meeting him. He had no choice. He would remain the perfect but rue gentlemen and or the sake of beautiful, earnest computer geeks around the world, and Chris' frienship, he would make sure they got to their given destination in one peace. By any means...

_Incoming text. Chris Redfield_

_**Chris Redfield:** Stop being such a pussy. She's not worthless like your past escorts and can take care of herself. & she's easy on the eyes and heart... give it a chance. _

* * *

(Author's Note: Is it just me or did Leon seriously go from Brunette to Blonde-with highlights- from RE2 to RE4? Maybe I'm just colorblind….)


End file.
